Him Beside You
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Lanjutan dari kisah Kau Adikku Wookie.. Kali ini kisah cnta Ryeowook tiga tahun setelah Yesung pergi.. MinWook couple! :D     happy reading! XD


**Him Beside You**

**Cast :: All member suju.. Difokuskan "MinWook" couple**

**Summary :: Lanjutan dari crita Kau Adikku Wookie..**

**Disclaimer :: All member suju itu punya taena *digaplok elf*.. hhehe.. all member is punya yg maha kuasa tapi crta fiksi ini punya taena**

**Genre :: Romance and drama**

**

* * *

**

Aku berjalan goyah. Pandanganku tertuju pada selembar iklan yang ditempel dijendela sebuah kafe elite dipinggiran jalan.

_Dibutuhkan segera._

_Seorang pelayan. Nggak ada persyaratan spesial, kok.. Santai aja pokoknya.._

_Diutamakan :: cowok. Jujur. Mau bekerja sampai malam. Dan orangnya harus keren!_

_Berminat? Langsung aja masuk ke toko kami!_

_Jangan takut. Jangan ragu! Hwaiting!_

_Kutunggu, yaa…_

Aku tersenyum membaca iklan itu. Lucu banget cara penulisannya. Kutebak, yang menulisnya pasti orang yang periang, menyenangkan dan baik.

Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam kafe itu.

" Annyeong! Silahkan duduk.." Ucap seorang cowok bertubuh lebih kecil daripada aku. Padahal kata Kyuhyun aku itu cowok paling kecil didunia. Berani kutebak, tingginya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh tiga sentimeter. Wajahnya imut, kecil dan kelihatan baik.

" Mian. Aku nggak mau pesan. Aku membaca iklan di depan_"

" Woow! Mau kerja disini?" Tanya dia cepat.

Aku mengangguk. Cowok itu langsung menarik lenganku dan membawaku masuk kedalam ruangan yang berukuran sedang. Seorang cowok lagi duduk mendengarkan music lewat headphone di sebuah kursi dan satu cowok lagi duduk sambil membaca- baca sebuah laporan bersampul biru.

" Hei, Hyukkie hyung.. Donghae hyung.. Ada yang mau kerja, nih!" Seru cowok itu sambil mendorongku masuk.

Cowok yang lagi denger music itu melepas headphonenya dan berjalan kearahku. " Benar?"

Aku mengangguk. " Aku ingin bekerja. Dan iklan didepan membuatku tertarik." Jawabku cepat. " Namaku Lee Sungmin." Akhirnya aku memperkenalkan diri.

Cowok headphone itu nyengir memamerkan gusinya. " Oke.. Oke.. Aku Lee Hyukjae. Tapi panggil aja Eunhyuk." Ia melirik ke cowok yang duduk dikursinya sambil tertawa kecil menatapku. " Gimana Hae? Terima?"

Cowok itu mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati kami. Ia menjabat tanganku. " Oke.. Anda diterima! Selamat datang di kafe nggak jelas ini.. Semoga anda bisa bertahan." Ucapnya sambil tertawa- tawa. " Aku Lee Donghae."

Eunhyuk ikut tertawa. " Hoi.. Wibawa sebagai bos, dong!" Serunya sambil menepuk kepala Donghae lembut.

Eh? Dia bos? Kok nggak keliatan banget. Selama yang kutahu yang namanya bos itu kan cool, berwibawa. Bukannya orang yang suka cengengesan begini.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan.

Aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang special diantara mereka. Sama seperti hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun..? Iya.. Di masa lalu..

" Sudah biarkan mereka! Ayo ikut aku!" Cowok kecil itu langsung menarik tanganku keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Aku belum tahu siapa namamu." Gumamku akhirnya saat ia memaksaku duduk di salah satu kursi dan dia duduk dihadapanku. Kelihatannya kafe ini masih belum buka. Masih jam sembilan pagi, sih..

" Namaku.." Ia terlihat ragu sebentar.

Kenapa ragu? Kok nyebut nama sendiri aja begitu.

" Hmm.. Namaku yang dulu Kim Ryeowook. Tapi sekarang namaku Choi Ryeowook."

Eh? Nama yang dulu? Nama yang sekarang?

" Maksudnya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Nggak usah nanya, deh.. Pokoknya intinya begitu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Toh, buat apa aku tanya macam- macam. Kami aja baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu. Jadi, aku nggak punya hak untuk merusak privasi tentang namanya yang sedikit aneh itu

" Lalu, aku harus apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

Ryeowook menatapku sekilas. " Gampang aja. Tinggal melayani para tamu disini. Kafe kita terkenal sama para pelayannya yang keren. Jadi rata- rata yang dateng siswi-siswi SMA atau mahasiswi sekitar sini."

Pantes aja iklan didepan dibilang begitu. Orangnya harus keren.

" Siapa lagi yang kerja disini?"

" Ada koki Shindong hyung yang lagi siap- siap masak sama koki Zhoumi hyung, asistennya dari cina. Lalu satu lagi pelayan yang super imut, Henry. Sepupu Hae hyung."

" Lalu Eunhyuk-sshi ngapain? Donghae-sshi bos disini kan?"

Ryeowook tertawa. " Mereka berdua itu bos, lho! Tapi Hae hyung bos utama. Hyukkie hyung itu pacarnya Hae hyung. Tapi kadang- kadang kalau kafe lagi ramai mereka ngebantuin kita juga, kok. Pokoknya kerjaannya asyik, deh."

Aku tersenyum melihat pola tingkah laku Ryeowook yang lucu dan kekanak- kanakkan. Melihat reaksiku, Ryeowook menunduk dan diam. " Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

" Kau pasti berpikir aku ini anak yang aneh, ya? Kau tersenyum sendiri begitu." Ucapnya malu.

Otomatis aku tertawa. " Hey, justru kepribadianmu itu menyenangkan. Kenapa malu, sih?"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis lalu tertawa kecil. " Gomawo, Lee Sungmin.. Eh iya! Kau lebih tua dariku atau tidak? Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Aku sembilan belas tahun."

Aku tersenyum lagi. " Aku setahun lebih tua darimu." Jawabku.

Ia menatapku. " Ok. Aku manggil kamu Minnie hyung." Lanjutnya.

Mendengarnya aku tersentak. Minnie...?

Itu nama yang nggak pernah kudengar lagi sejak Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkanku.

" _Maafkan aku Minnie.._" Aku kembali teringat kata- kata Kyuhyun sebelum ia pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku ketempat yang jauh.

Satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Minnie! Aku minta maaf! Oke.. Aku yang salah..!" Kyuhyun menatapku dipinggir jalan sambil berseru- seru.

Aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku tetap menatapnya dengan marah.

Kulihat diriku yang lain berjalan menyebrangi jalan yang penuh itu sampai kesisi satunya menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Eh? Diriku yang lain? Aku ada dua?

Ada apa ini?

" Minnie!" Kudengar teriakan Kyuhyun lagi.

Tapi sosokku yang berjalan meninggalkannya nggak perduli. Sedangkan aku, aku ingin berlari mendekati Kyuhyun namun kakiku tak bisa digerakkan. Aku hanya bisa menatap cowok tinggi itu ketakutan. Kenapa aku takut?

" Minnie-ah! Pliis.." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrangi jalan dengan tergesa- gesa.

Kyu! Tunggu! Jangan bergerak dari tempatmu! Aku ingin menjerit mencegahnya, tapi suaraku tercekat.

Bruugh! Aku melihatnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun terpental beberapa meter kejalanan.

Aku mematung. Air mataku kembali menetes deras.

Kulihat sosokku yang tadi berjalan menjauh menoleh dan berubah panik. Aku yang itu berlari kearah Kyuhyun sambil menjerit tak percaya. Kini diriku sendiri juga bisa berlari kearah Kyuhyun. Tapi aku nggak bisa apa- apa selain menatap diriku yang lain dengan Kyuhyun.

Kulihat Kyu menatapku dengan wajah berlumuran darah. " Maafkan aku.. Minnie.." Tangannya berusaha menyentuh wajahku, tapi ia tak sanggup. Tangan itu langsung terkulai lemah dihadapanku.

Aku menjerit. Menjerit dan menangis. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar jeritanku. Jeritan kosongku.

" Aaargh!" Aku bangun sambil menjerit dari tidurku.

Nafasku tersenggal- senggal. Kurasakan air mata membasahi pipiku.

Aarggh.. Lagi- lagi mimpi itu. Mimpi yang selalu mengganggu tidurku setiap malam.

Mimpi tentang tragedi kematian Kyuhyun satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Cho Kyuhyun. Juniorku di SMA dan akhirnya kami mulai berpacaran empat tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku tahu Kyuhyun juga sangat mencintaiku. Aku tahu cinta kami salah. Tapi aku nggak perduli. Aku terlanjur mencintainya.

Sebelum kejadian itu, aku sempat bertengkar dan marah besar pada Kyu. Padahal Kyu sudah berusaha menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Tapi aku terlalu egois, aku tak memperdulikan penjelasannya. Aku pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tahu dia terus memanggilku, tapi aku nggak tau dia ternyata berlari menyebrang jalan untuk menyusulku. Dan saat itulah semua bagai kabut dan aku nggak berani mengingatnya

Suara dentuman keras itu. Tabrakan itu. Jeritan histeris orang- orang. Darah. Tubuh kaku Kyuhyun dihadapanku.

Semua nggak akan kulupakan.

Sejak saat itu aku bagaikan mayat yang jalan sendirian di dunia ini. Tanpa harapan, tanpa cinta. Sendirian dalam kekosongan tanpa Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Kyuhyun yang kucintai..

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Min, bawa ini ke meja nomor lima." Ucap Zhoumi sambil mengeluarkan senampan makanan dan menyodorkannya kearahku. Sudah satu minggu aku bekerja disini.

Aku mengambilnya dengan sigap dan langsung mengantarkannya kesegerombolan anak SMA dimeja paling ujung. Benar kata Ryeowook, pengunjung kami kebanyakan para anak perempuan. Jarang banget cowok masuk kesini.

Kerja di kafe memang repot. Harus bolak- balik melayani para tamu. Tapi justru kesibukan beginilah yang kusukai. Aku jadi nggak punya waktu untuk memikirkan Kyuhyun. Aku punya banyak waktu untuk tetap fokus pada pekerjaanku.

Setelah sedikit santai aku berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan Henry yang sedang ngobrol.

" Apa kau harus menyanyikannya, hyung?" Tanya Henry sambil tertawa kecil. Dia yang paling muda di kafe ini. Masih kelas tiga SMA. Part timer.

Ryeowook merenggut lucu sambil mendengarkan sesuatu dengan earphone kecil.

" Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Henry menatapku lalu tertawa lagi. " Wookie hyung dapat tugas sulit menghapal lagu berbahasa Inggris." Tawanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening menatap Ryeowook. " Lagu apa? Kenapa harus dihapal?"

Henry menepuk bahuku sambil tetap tertawa. " Iya.. Adiknya yang masih berumu tiga tahun katanya suka lagu itu. Dan Wookie hyung dimintanya menyanyikannya tapi dia nggak bisa. Makanya dia sedang berusaha menghapal. Benar- benar little sister complex!"

" Diam kau mochi!" Balas Ryeowook sambil melepas earphone itu dengan wajah frustasi. " Susah banget menyanyikan lagu bahasa Inggis. Mana lagunya nggak kukenal begitu. Payah.." Desahnya frustasi dengan wajah polosnya.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat kelakuannya yang benar- benar kayak anak kecil. " Lagu apa?"

Ryeowook menatapku. " Apa hyung tahu lagu anak- anak yang berjudul Puff The Magic Dragon?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar judul lagu itu disebut. Lagu itu.. Lagu itu..

Mana mungkin aku nggak tahu. Dulu, Kyuhyun suka sekali menyanyikan lagu itu kalau aku nggak bisa tertidur malam hari.

Aku menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri nggak tahu bagaimana. Mataku terasa panas. Aku buru- buru mengucek mataku sebelum air mataku kembali tumpah. Kenapa aku nggak bisa lepas dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun?

" Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Henry bingung sambil menepuk bahuku. " Nangis?"

Aku menggeleng. " Kemasukan debu." Dustaku.

Debu darimana? Di kafe tertutup begini mana mungkin ada debu. Aku kembali menatap Ryeowook. Dia menatapku nggak percaya.

" Hei, kami mau pesan." Seruan seseorang membantuku tersadar. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Henry dan Ryeowook untuk melayani tamu itu. Kalau mereka bertanya lebih jauh dari ini, aku yakin. Aku nggak akan bisa menahan air mataku lagi.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Kafe kami tutup jam sembilan malam.

Aku meraih tasku dari meja tamu. Aku melihat Zhoumi dan Henry sudah duduk sambil mengobrol mesra tak jauh dari sana. Eunhyuk dan Dongae juga Shindong hyung juga sudah disana. Kuputuskan untuk bergabung diantara mereka.

" Ryeowook sudah pulang?" Tanyaku seraya duduk dikursi disamping Shindong hyung.

Ia mengangguk sambil memakan cake buatannya yang masih tersisa. " Dia izin pulang cepat hari ini." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengunyah.

" Benar- benar hebat sekarang kita dapat anggota baru." Ucap Eunhyuk memulai sambil memandang kearahku.

" Maksudmu?"

" Kukira iklan bodoh itu nggak akan berhasil menarik pegawai baru. Aku sempat ragu juga, sih waktu baca iklan aneh itu. Eh, kita justru malah dapet pegawai yang imut kayak Sungmin hyung." Lanjutnya lagi sambil cengar- cengir dan merangkul pinggul Donghae. Merapatkan tubuhnya ditubuh cowok itu.

Donghae mengangguk setuju. " Betul banget. Padahal aku udah bertaruh kalau iklan itu akan gagal." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Aku baru ingat iklan aneh beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Iklan yang menurutku menarik dan membawaku kesini. " Memang siapa yang menulisnya?"

" Jadi hyung nggak tau? Yang nulis kan si cilik Wookie." Jawab Zhoumi dengan gayanya yang anggun.

Aku menatap teman- temanku kaget begitu mendengarnya. " Eh? Ryeowook?"

Zhoumi mengangguk sambil mencium kepala Henry lembut. " Waktu itu dia dengan semangat menulis iklan itu. Katanya sih dia nggak tidur semaleman cuma gara- gara iklan itu. Yang benar saja, dikata nulis iklan sama kayak nulis lagu?" Zhoumi tertawa.

Diikuti tawa yang lainnya.

Aku masih terus berpikir. Dari awal aku berpikir kalau yang menulis iklan itu pasti orang yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Jadi tebakanku itu nggak salah, ya? Memang Ryeowooklah yang telah menarikku sampai disini.

" Tapi kenapa dia memilih tetap bekerja disini, ya?" Gumam Henry. " Padahal dia bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya."

Aku kembali menatap mereka bingung. " Kenapa begitu?"

Lagi- lagi yang lain menatapku kaget. " Kukira kau tahu. Habisnya kau terlihat dekat dengan Wookie." Gumam Shindong hyung sambil mendorong piringnya yang sudah bersih. " Kau tahu kalau Wookie itu dari keluarga Choi?"

Aku mengangguk. Setidaknya, dulu dia bilang namanya Choi Ryeowook, kan?

" Kau tahu kalau keluarga Choi itu keluarga kaya pemilik Hyundai di Korea?" Tanya Shindong lagi.

Mendengar kenyataan itu aku langsung melotot nggak percaya. Whats? Pemilik Hyundai Korea? Keluarga Choi? Keluarga Ryeowook? Dia orang kaya?

" Pasti shock.." Ejek Donghae sambil tertawa kecil.

Iya.. Aku shock. Sangat shock.

Kenapa aku bisa nggak sadar dengan hal itu?

Aku benar- benar payah.

Eh, tapi... Kenapa aku shock?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun suka bilang kalau aku adalah orang yang nggak peka. Apa benar?

" Kita mampir dulu yuk!" Ajak Ryeowook.

Aku menatapnya. " Kemana? Apa keluargamu nggak khawatir? Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam."

Ryeowook menggeleng. " Aku sudah sembilan belas tahun." Jawabnya sambil menarikku dan membawaku masuk ke sebuah game centre yang kami lewati.

Aku mematung tepat setelah masuk kedalam arena itu. Ini tempat yang nggak pernah kudatangi lagi sejak kematian Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa? Hyung nggak suka tempat ramai?" Tanyanya begitu sadar aku nggak mengikuti kemauannya.

Aku terpaksa tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ryeowook langsung menarikku kearena basket dan mulai bermain basket disana.

Sesekali aku berusaha terlihat senang namun gagal. Perasaanku terlalu kalut. Aku pernah berjanji nggak akan menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini lagi. Dulu aku sering sekali kesini dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat mencintai game dan sejenisnya. Dia mengajariku banyak hal. Dan aku suka itu. Tapi setelah dia pergi.. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi..

Aku nggak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku terus memandangi Ryeowook yang asyik bermain. Tiba- tiba tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan aku memeluknya.

" Hyung? Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook panik namun ia nggak berusaha melepas pelukanku.

Aku tetap memeluknya selama beberapa saat. Aku ingin memeluknya. Hanya itu yang kupikirkan. Sampai akhirnya aku tersadar dari pikiranku dan buru- buru melepasnya.

" Mi-Mian.." Ucapku cepat.

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan tampang bingung dan kembali melanjutkan gamenya yang sempat tertunda.

Kami hanya saling terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing- masing. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku baru saja memperlakukan Ryeowook seperti Kyuhyun. Barusaja aku menatapnya sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi padaku. Jantungku berdegup cepat.

" Nggak seru. Pulang, yuk!" Seru Ryeowook sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya dengan bingung. " Kau kenapa?" Apa dia marah dengan kelakukanku tadi?

Ia kembali menatapku dengan mata polosnya. " Hyung kelihatan memaksakan diri. Kalau nggak suka bilang aja. Aku nggak marah, kok."

Mendengarnya aku kembali merasa sedih. Dia bisa membaca perasaanku. " Mian.." Ucapku pelan.

" Sama seperti saat aku mengatakan judul lagu Puff The Magic Dragon itu. Hyung kelihatan sedih mendengarnya. Lalu tadi tiba- tiba memelukku. Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa, sih?"

Aku tahu, aku nggak bisa mengelak lagi.

Ryeowook sudah menyadari terlalu banyak.

" Kau sama seperti seseorang yang pernah kucintai." Mulaiku akhirnya.

Ryeowook terdiam dan memandangiku.

" Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dulu, dia suka menyanyikan lagu itu kalau aku sulit tidur. Kyuhyun juga sangat suka pergi ke game centre. Dia anak yang ceria, baik dan sangat menyenangkan. Sama sepertimu Wookie." Ucapku. " Tapi dia sudah pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh." Lanjutku sambil kembali menatap Ryeowook.

Berbeda dari harapanku. Ryeowook menatapku datar. " Hyung.. Tapi aku bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah Choi Ryeowook." Ucapnya.

Sontak wajahku memerah. Aku tahu itu.. Ya, sangat tahu! Tapi.. Hatiku menyuruhku untuk menatapnya sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" Main.." Ucaku lagi sambil tertunduk.

Kudengar Ryeowook menghela nafas lalu nada suaranya kembali terdengar ceria. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat senyumanya sudah kembali lagi.

" Nggak usah sedih begitu, lah.. Ayo pulang aja." Ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku lembut.

Aku nggak menolak sentuhannya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain muncul dalam hatiku. Sesuatu yang nggak kurasakan sejak kepergian Kyuhyun. Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Pada seorang Choi Ryeowook?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan EunHae tanpa mengetuk pintu. Saat kubuka pintu itu aku terpana melihat kedua bosku itu sedang berciuman mesra.

Aah.. Aku nggak boleh melihatnya.

Begitu sadar aku ada disana keduanya langsung saling menarik diri sambil tersenyum- senyum malu.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian."

Dongae meringis malu. " Gwechana.. Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil garuk- garuk kepala.

" Hari ini Wookie nggak masuk kerja, ya? Dia kemana? Ini bukan hari liburnya, kan?" Tanyaku cepat.

Eunhyuk memandangiku ragu. " Ng.. Jadi kau nggak tahu, ya? Ini kan hari peringatan kematian kakaknya. Jadi dia izin." Jawabnya pelan dengan nada nggak enak hati.

Eh? Peringatan kematian kakaknya?

" Benarkan?" Tanyaku ragu.

Dongae melangkah kearahku lalu menepuk bahuku. " Sebenarnya keluarga Wookie yang sekarang itu keluarga tirinya. Lebih tepatnya ayah tirinya. Dan kakaknya yang meninggal itu juga kakak tirinya. Dia meninggal sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Kau benar- benar nggak tahu apa- apa, ya?" Donghae tersenyum.

Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Kenapa di dunia yang luas ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Ryeowook yang memiliki banyak kesamaan diantaraku dan Kyuhyun? Apa ini permainan takdir untukku?

Mungkin iya.

Aku benar- benar nggak tahu apa- apa tentangnya. Tapi aku berani mencintainya hanya karena dia sama dengan Kyuhyun. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku sama saja telah menjadikannya pengganti Kyuhyun. Aku hanya menyakitinya untuk menyembuhkan luka dihatiku. Cintaku ini.. Hanya sebuah pelarian..

Nggak! Aku nggak sejahat itu! Aku tetap mencintai Kyuhyun tapi juga mencintai Ryeowook.

Ini bukan pelarian, Lee Sungmin!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku terus memandangi Ryeowook yang sedang mengelap meja kafe yang sudah tutup.

Henry memilih membantu mencuci piring di dapur bersama dengan Zhoumi dan Shindong hyung.

Ryeowook menatapku bingung akhirnya. " Hyung kenapa terus memandangiku?" Tanyanya polos.

Aku tersenyum kecil. " Nggak, kok.." Jawabku sambil mendorong masuk kedalam meja. Itu meja terakhir. Akhirnya selesai.

" Bohong. Pasti lagi mikir sesuatu." Gumamnya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. " Ngomong- ngomong bagaimana dengan adikmu dan lagu itu?"

Ryeowook memandangku sambil tersenyum senang. " Aku bisa menghapalnya, dong.. Kan sudah kukatakan. Aku pasti bisa kalau demi adik kecilku itu."

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lakunya yang polos itu.

" Biar kunyanyikan untukmu, hyung!" Serunya semangat.

Aku bersandar di meja dan memandanginya yang mulai bernyanyi..

_Puff the magic dragon.. Lived by the sea.._

_And frolicked in the autumn mist _

_in a land called Honah Lee_

_Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff_

_and brought him strings and sealing wax _

_and other fancy stuff_

Aku memandangi Ryeowook. Sekilas aku melihat bayangan Kyuhyun disisinya. Aku berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan sosok Kyuhyun dan tetap memandanginya. Memandangi Choi Ryeowook yang masih bernyanyi dengan tampang polos kekanak- kanakkannya.

_Together they would travel _

_on a boat with billowed sail_

_Jackie kept a lookout _

_perched on Puff's gigantic tail_

_Noble kings and princes _

_would bow whene'er they came_

_Pirate ships would lower their flag _

_when Puff roared out his name_

Aku nggak sanggup bertahan dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Pikiranku kembali kacau. Antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya bagai sedang menunggu jawabanku. Siapakah yang lebih kusayangi?

_A dragon lives forever _

_but not so little boys_

_Painted wings and giant rings _

_make way for other toys._

_One grey night it happened,_

_Jackie Paper came no more_

_And Puff that mighty dragon_

_he ceased his fearless roar._

_His head was bent in sorrow_

_green scales fell like rain_

_Puff no longer went to play _

_along the cherry lane_

_Without his life-long friend_

_Puff could not be brave_

_So Puff that mighty dragon _

_sadly slipped into his__

Sebelum Ryeowook menyanyikan kata- kata terakhir lagu itu. Aku menariknya. Memeluk tubuh kecilnya dan membenamkan kepalaku didadanya.

" Hy-Hyung?" Aku tahu dia pasti bingung.

Tapi perasaan ini nggak bisa kutahan lagi.

Aku menarik wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget awalnya. Tapi dia nggak menolak. Dia membiarkanku. Dia menurut dan nggak berusaha menghentikan ciumanku. Bahkan ia memberikan ciuman penuh kepadaku. Kami tetap begitu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Ryeowook mendorongku dan aku mulai tersadar dari khayalan konyolku.

" Hy-Hyung.." Ia menatapku tak percaya dengan wajah memerah.

Aaaiish! Wajahku ikut memerah.

" Mi-Mianhaeyo.."

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata- kataku, Ryeowook bergerak cepat meraih tasnya.

" Donghae hyung! Hyukkie hyung! Aku pulang!" Serunya cepat sambil berlari keluar dari kafe.

Kakiku kaku, nggak bisa mengejarnya. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan, Lee Sungmin..

Sejak kejadian itu, selama satu minggu Ryeowook nggak datang ke kafe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku menatap sebuah rumah besar dihadapanku. Lalu menadangi kertas yang kubawa. Menurut alamat yang kudapat dari Donghae, ini benar rumah keluarga Choi yang cukup terpandang di daerah Chunahn ini.

Aku mencoba mengintip dari balik pagar tinggi itu. Kulihat seorang nyonya sedang bermain dengan gadis kecil dihalaman.

" Annyeong!" Seruku sambil menekan bel rumah itu.

Nyonya itu menatap kearahku dan menggendong putrinya. Lalu ia membuka pintu pagar dan tersenyum menatapku. Senyumannya sama dengan senyuman Ryeowook. Aku tahu, dia pasti umma dari Ryeowook. Dan gadis kecil itu? Aku menatapnya. Dia pasti adik Ryeowook.

" Ada perlu apa, ya?" Tanya nyonya itu ramah.

Aku balas tersenyum. " Namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku ingin bertemu Ryeowook. Aku teman satu tempat kerjanya." Jelasku tanpa basa- basi.

Nyonya itu mengangguk. " Saya umma-nya. Silahkan masuk." Ucapnya.

Aku masuk dan dia kembali menutup pagar tinggi itu lalu berjalan mendampingiku. " Ryeowook masih belum pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Ah, Kangin-ah.." Panggilnya dengan suara yang lembut.

Seorang pelayan bertubuh besar berlari menghampiri kami. " Iya, nyonya Heechul?"

" Tuan ini teman Ryeowook. Antarkan dia kekamarnya." Ucap nyonya itu lembut.

Pelayan bernama Kangin itu mengangguk mengerti lalu mempersilahkanku. Sekilas aku menatap nyonya Heechul dan menatap gadis kecil yang digendongnya. " Kamshahamnida." Ucapku sopan.

Nyonya itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Aku dan Kangin masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Pandanganku tertuju pada tiga foto ukuran besar yang dipajang diruang tamu yang besar itu.

Foto pertama, foto seorang pria dengan penuh wibawa dengan seorang wanita anggun dan seorang pemuda manis bermata sipit. Dibawah pigura itu terdapat tulisan Keluarga Choi :: Choi Siwon, Choi Kibum dan Choi Yesung.

Aku tertegun memandangi foto pemuda itu. Jadi dia? Kakak tiri Ryeowook.

Disebelahnya ada foto nyonya Heechul dengan seorang pria manis. Ditengah mereka berdiri Ryeowook yang kelihatan masih SMP. Dia terlihat tersenyum sangat manis. Sama seperti sekarang. Ryeowook yang manis. Ada tulisan Keluarga Kim :: Kim Hankyung, Kim Heechul dan Kim Ryeowook.

Jadi.. Itu ayah kandung Ryeowook? Lumayan mirip.

Lalu foto yang terakhir. Ada gambar pria yang kuyakin dia itu Choi Siwon. Dan nyonya Heechul yang sedang menggendong bayi kecil yang sangat cantik. Disebelahnya ada foto Ryeowook yang juga tersenyum lembut dan disamping foto Choi Siwon ada foto seorang Choi Yesung. Tapi fotonya terlihat agak berbeda. Itu foto rekayasa. Karena saat bayi kecil itu lahir, Choi Yesung sudah meninggal, kan?

" Maaf Tuan." Teguran sopan Kangin membuyarkan lamunanku. " Kamar tuan Yesung-sshi di lantai dua."

Aku mengangguk.

Ia mengantarakanku kekamar yang cukup besar itu dan meninggalakanku sendirian.

Aku melihat sebuah foto disamping tempat tidur Ryeowook. Ada foto Ryeowook yang sedang menggendong adik kecilnya dan satu foto berbeda yang digabungkan. Foto Choi Yesung. Dari itu aku bisa melihat betapa sayangnya Ryeowook pada kakak tirinya itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Sungmin hyung?" Ryeowook masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan tergesa- gesa.

Aku tersenyum nggak enak kepadanya. " Annyeong." Ucapku.

" Kenapa tahu rumahku?" Tanyanya kaget sambil melempar ranselnya keatas sofa dan duduk disebelahku.

" Aku tanya pada Donghae hyung." Jawabku. " Kemana kau seminggu ini?"

Ryeowook menatapku sambil tertawa kecil. " Aku mempersiapkan kuliahku tahun ini. Jadi aku nggak bisa ke kafe selama beberapa hari."

" Bohong!" Sentakku nggak percaya.

Ryeowook menatapku polos. " Bener, kok.. Kenapa harus bohong?"

" Kau menghindariku, kan?"

Ryeowook menatapku. " Nggak, kok.."

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau langsung pergi malam itu?"

Gantian Ryeowook yang menunduk bingung. " Ngh.. Anu.. Itu.. Sebenarnya.. Aku.." Wajah Ryeowook berubah merah karena malu.

Aku memandanginya bingung. " Kenapa malu?"

" Aku langsung lari karena aku malu.." Ia meringis sambil tersenyum malu- malu kearahku.

" Malu?"

" Habis tiba- tiba hyung menciumku, sih.. Bagaimana aku nggak malu."

Aku melongo. Hanya itu alasannya. " Kau bercanda?"

Kali ini Ryeowook menatapku serius. " Apa hyung menciumku karena aku terlihat seperti Kyuhyun?"

Aku gantian terdiam. " Awalnya begitu. Tapi aku tetap memandangmu sebagai dirimu sendiri, Wookie."

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengangguk. " Yah, itu bukan salahmu juga, sih.. Aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal meninggal orang yang paling dicintai. Memang nggak mudah melupakannya bahkan kadang menghayalkan dia masih ada." Ia menatap foto yang ada ditempat tidurnya.

" Kakakmu itu.." Aku nggak bisa melanjutkan kata- kataku.

" Jadi, sudah tahu?" Ia tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Aku turut bersedih."

" Gwechana." Jawabnya dan kembali menatapku lembut dengan tatapan polosnya.

" Wookie.." Aku mendorong tubuh Wookie hingga tubuhnya terbaring di sofa. Kubiarkan tubuhku menahannya di posisi begitu. " Jadi sekarang aku boleh bilang, kan?"

" Bilang apa hyung?" Tanyanya santai.

" Saraghae." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis menatap cowok kecil dihadapanku itu.

Wookie langsung menarik tubuhku dan memelukku. " Nado saranghae, hyung.." Balasnya sambil menciumku lembut.

.

.

* * *

.

klo udah baca mau ngga mau harus REVIEW.. *ditabok readers*

hhehe

crita ini dpersembahkan buat yg wktu itu requset crta MinWook couple, nona Kanna Ayasaki.. :D

go~~~~ma~~~wo~~~..

HWAITING!


End file.
